Feeling Appreciated
by Camp Rockians
Summary: After Final Jam. Caitlyn feels like no one appreciates her. So she goes to the pier and starts to play the guitar while singing. Will she meet someone who finally appreciates her. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **Hey everybody! I made a one-shot and someone gave me this idea! So I would like to dedicate this to a special someone! Give it up for **sweetrthanyou****. **She gave me this idea so I wanna dedicate this to her.

It was after Final Jam and Caitlyn was still on stage. A ton of people congratulate Mitchie and Shane but never Caitlyn. She was the one who made the music, and played it. She should be congratulated also. She felt like nothing. She felt like she wasn't appreciated.

She felt used and people only used her music not even thinking about her. She felt like she was giving away free music to people who didn't even like her. She found a guitar on the floor and picked it up.

_Since people steal from me I don't see why I can't._

She carried it and started to walk off of the stage. She didn't know she was going so she stopped at the pier. She sat down on the edge and started to play random notes and started to sing softly.

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in  
_

She was singing about all her friends who were popular and how they forgot about her. She started to sing softly and she forgot she was there. She didn't notice that someone cane beside her.

She was going to play the guitar again when she felt a hand on her hand. She looked up and she saw the same person who was staring at her when Mitchie was singing.

"Umm… hey. What do you want?" Caitlyn asked.

"I was looking for my guitar and I guessed I found it," the boy said pointing at the guitar.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was nobody's," Caitlyn said handing him the guitar. "I'm Caitlyn."

"I know who you are. You did really great up there playing the songs with the piano and your laptop," he said taking his guitar back. "I'm Nate, from Connect 3."

"Nice to meet you, Nate. Why aren't you at the after party in the mess hall?" Caitlyn asked confused.

"They don't need me. No one ever notices me. I'm just the backup singer to Shane and the backup guitarist to Jason," Nate said sitting next to her.

"Just like me, no one ever notices me much anymore since Mitchie came," Caitlyn admitted.

"What was that song you just played?" Nate asked trying to remember the chords. He started to play it and Caitlyn sang along.

"Wow, you write your own music too," Nate said. He got out his blue pick and started to play.

"Nice pick." Caitlyn said.

"You can have it." Nate said. He took out a chain from his pocket, attached it to the pick and it turned to a some sort of necklace.

Caitlyn put the necklace around her neck and smiled.

"Look Caitlyn, you're amazing. I appreciate you unlike some other people. I would never steal your music. Yes, it seems like I can read minds," Nate said and Caitlyn giggled.

Nate smiled at Caitlyn then looked into her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her. They pulled apart and Nate grinned. They stood up and held hands.

"I'll see you around, Caitlyn," Nate said then receiving a kiss on a cheek. Since Caitlyn had some lipstick on, it left a kiss mark.

Caitlyn walked away and disappeared into a crowd of people. Nate left with a smile on his face. He met up with Shane and Jason with Mitchie and Caitlyn tagging along.

"Nate, that's a nice shade for you," Shane said looking at the kiss mark on his cheek.

Nate and Caitlyn looked at each other and blushed. The group walked towards the mess hall with Nate and Caitlyn in the back holding hands.

**Thanks everyone for reading! Please review! And thank ****sweetrthanyou**** for giving me this idea!**


	2. Important to read

Hey guys! As you know I changed my name to Camp Rockians. It just came to my mind.

And if you ask why I don't update, I'm really busy because my parents want us being active so she signed me and my brother up to summer activities. That's why I haven't been updating. I'm really sorry. Last thing, I sometimes forget what I'm writing, so if you want to give me ideas, send me a private message or a review on a story that is still in-progress and I'll try to write that part in the story and the best part is I'll dedicate it to you!

So repeat, send me an idea on one of my stories and I'll try to write it!

Lastly, write now I'm trying to make a few new one-shots based on Camp Rock. So if you want to help me, send me a private message and I'll try to write it down. I'm only accepting Shane and Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn, and Jason and Ella. So if you request me another couple like Shane and Tess, I will not use it or I'll use it but for a different couple like Jason and Ella. If you're confused, send me a private message.

-Lani-


End file.
